Talk:Role-Play 1: What Started As A Peaceful Day At LBP./@comment-24431601-20140825012502
Darktew and Painting thought they were talking about the same places when they mentioned a retreat-- they weren't. Painting flickered back in within the base of Dr. Hyde. He was in a totally dark room, and after a couple seconds all the lights turned on and several laser guns emerged from different walls, pointing at Painting. Painting didn't move. After a couple seconds, one of them scanned the painting, and they all moved back, the lights turned off. "Identity recognized." Said the computer-automated voice. "Welcome, Painting." "Iluvala's Soul Walking." Painting cast. And then, of course, flashback for dramatic reasons. Painting remembered floating in the void of space outside Menal, billions of years ago. he remembered his hatred of Kindred's undeserved authority over Menal. How he despised advantages that one has from the start, instead of existence being the battle of wits it was menat to be. He remembered naming that spell after himself. His true name was Iluvala. (That's a capital i for the first letter then an L to be clear.) But he refused to call himself by that name while in his two-dimensional state, which he didn't regard as his true form, and therefore not his true self. He was the only being who knew this true name. In a way he felt... Lonely... He snapped himself out of it. He knew he was about to go on a soliloquy, and also knew that intense monologues were the downfall of all villians. By casting Iluvala's Soul Walking, it's essentially a combination of invisibility, flying and passing through walls. He knew where Dr. Hyde would be at this point, flew through he base, and it wasn't too long before he saw the mad doctor dispelling a group of Shadowalkers that were so obviously fake in the eyes of Painting. (Being the god of dreams, he can tell everything that isn't what they seem like they are, including an invulnerability to all illusions. Even the Sugar Bowl of Illusions, since he created the original Sugar Bowls, which were much more powerful.) "Minor Creation." He cast, creating an easle in the room. He dispelled the Soul alking, appearing on the easle. "Doctor." Painting said, in his calm, echoey voice. "You are tempering with forces far greater than yourself. You need to be more careful." ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Darktew appeared in Essalda, the middle universe, home to the Elder Pantheon. "Painting?" He asked, looking around, noticing the lack of the ancient piece of paper. "Oh, he must have gone to Dr. Hyde's lab instead of the safe zone. But he doesn't need me right now. I can stay here for a while; I have other problems to handle." Painting took a seat on a convienient nearby rock, then spawned in several sheets of papyrus. "Well, I haven't written in this thing in years." Darktew chuckled, creating a binding and turning them into a small book. He took it in his hands and opened it up, reading. He found a part which was made when he was 13, Destructus 17 and his two other brothers 15. "Salutations, Diary. Destructus has, once again, blamed me for things aren't my fault. Ah well, what else is new. Destructus went into Aquarious' room to try to take money from him, but Turferon flickered there to stop him. The two fot hem got into a bit of a fight, and Turferon threw his hammer, that Destructus dodged. It hit the wall and nearly destroyed it. When Mom and Dad got home they asked us all who did it. Turferon tried to take ownership, but Destructus insisted it was me. They believed him, and they took away all my spellbooks for a week. Oh perfect! Now I'm defenseless when Destructus tries to bully me again!..." Darktew flipped through several more pages. "Salutations, Diary. Well, tomorrow, I finally become an official god in the pantheon! This is exciting beyond measure! I know Destructus has done many horrific things to me when we were children, but now we're much older. Although it seems like he doesn't trust me. Probably because I am gaining power faste than he is, but that'll pass. I mean, he's the king of the gods. I would never try to dethrone him..." He flipped through several more. "He seems to be trusting me less and less. Maybe he thinks my gain in power is a threat to his rulership..." "I think he's plotting against me..." The next several pages were mostly destroyed by fire, exposure to Tartarus tends to burn things. "Salutations, Diary. I finally made it out of that hellhole. The titans provided a useful... Source of power... I hate Destructus! He will suffer for all he has done to me! He will feel the pain I felt down there! ALL will feel the pain I felt down there! I could hear them all in the overworld. They thought I was an evil monster. If it's an evil monster they want... it's an evil monster they'll get! I will become the reason they keep their weapons with them. I will become the reason they fear the dark. I will become the reason they hold their children as though it were their last day together. I will become death itself! The gods will fall. I will have an heir. A child. One who will bring the darkness to them without ever knowing I was involved. His name will be Vecna. A grandson of destructus will be his downfall! He will unite all undead under one reign! And if he fails, not all is lost. I will be here. I am currently in a new universe I had no idea existed. Essalda I think there are other gods here, ones equal to mine own strength..." Darktew heard a noise approaching, quckly. He looked to the distance, to see a black light in the distance moving towards him. (Yes, black light. Like a sparkling of any color.) He immediately knew that was Caliso, sensing the presence of some other being. Darktew immediately flickered away, remembering what had happened between them after the birth of Shadow and Warlic. Once romantic lovers, they hadn't spoken again since... Darktew wanted to speak to her... But he knew she would never want to be with him. Darktew flickered as fast as eh could as far as he could, basiucally panicking. He ended up in a stone structure, a massive tomb made of amber-colored stone. He stood within Teo's Tomb. But, something was off. The air seemed like it was shimmering. A magic Darktew didn't recognize was in the air, and he could feel an eerie presence, as if a spirit was there... Alive... "is this... Teo is soon to awaken!" Darktew exclaimed. "I must tell Painting! Teleport!" ------------------------------------------------- "Uuuuuuhhhh..." Donteadus groaned, barely moving at all. "Wh..Who... Are... Uuugh..."